Tickle Fight
by Freckles Forever
Summary: On a hot day, Alibaba decides to try and tickle Aladdin. They soon get into a tickle fight! Who knew that Aladdin was ticklish on his feet? Morgiana joins in...eventually.


{Merry Christmas, everyone! So at the request of one of my readers, I have made another one-shot silly Magi story! Hope you all enjoy and have a good holiday!}

TICKLE FIGHT

Alibaba peeked around a corner and noticed Aladdin. The boy had his back facing the older teen, and he had not yet noticed Alibaba was there. Alibaba smirked. He wanted to take Aladdin by surprise.

Aladdin pulled the bucket of water from the well and took a few sips of water. It was refreshing on a such a hot day. He then poured some water over himself, relieved as the cold water hydrated his body. Alibaba rubbed his hands together as his sneaky intentions grew. He tiptoed out from his hiding place and grabbed Aladdin from behind, playfully yelling like a monster.

Aladdin gasped in surprised and dropped the bucket, spilling the water everywhere.

"Alibaba, you scared me!" Aladdin protested at first, but he then stated smiling too. Alibaba laughed in triumph.

"I wanted to surprise you, and it worked." Then he tried to tickle the child, but Aladdin only smiled.

"Are you trying to tickle me?"

"Yeah, don't you feel ticklish?" Alibaba asked, a bit confused why the boy had not started laughing yet. Aladdin shook his head.

"Nope!"

"What?! But all kids are ticklish!"

"I guess I don't have a ticklish spot," Aladdin shrugged.

"I was ticklish when I was a kid. All over, in fact. Mom and I used to have tickle fights," Alibaba said as the memory appeared in his thoughts. Aladdin was confused.

"What are tickle fights?"

"It's a game. You tickle each other until one of you can no longer breathe," Alibaba explained.

"It sounds like a dangerous game," Aladdin said, looking worried. Alibaba shook his head.

"No, it's fun. Harmless too. Want to try it?"

Aladdin thought about it. He was still unsure, but Alibaba would never hurt him, so it probably wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"Okay," he nodded. Alibaba smirked and had an evil gleam in is eyes. It made Aladdin uncomfortable as he approached.

Morgiana was looking around for her friends, she had not seen them all afternoon. She was pretty sure she heard laughing out by the well and fallowed the sounds. She found them, rolling around in the dirt.

Alibaba had Aladdin pinned and was strangely moving his fingers on Aladdin. Poor Aladdin was laughing so hard, his face was red. Morgiana looked worried and approached.

"Alibaba, what are you doing to Aladdin?!"

"Oh, hey, Morgiana. Aladdin and I are just having a tickle fight," He chuckled as he noticed her.

"Tickle...fight?" she asked in confusion. Alibaba nodded.

"Yeah, it's a game. No one gets hurt, though, so 'fight' is a bit exaggerated."

"But Aladdin can't breathe," Morgiana said. "Perhaps you should stop."

"Yeah, you're probably right. He does need a chance to breathe," Alibaba agreed as he stopped tickling the child.

Aladdin was grasping for air, but he still look pleased.

"That was so much fun!" he said once he began to calm down.

Alibaba tackled Aladdin and began to tickle him again.

"No one said you could get up!" he said playfully. "Hey, Morgiana, check this out!"

He then started tickling Aladdin's feet. Aladdin began squealing and squirming.

"No, Alibaba! Not there!" he giggled.

"Not there, huh? How about...here!" Alibaba said as he blew berries on Aladdin's tummy. The poor child was helpless to laughter now. Morgiana was still concerned.

"Stop it, Alibaba! You're hurting him!"

"Okay, okay," Alibaba said with a chuckle as he got up. "We were just having fun. And besides, Aladdin doesn't mind. Look at him, he's STILL laughing! And I'm not even touching him."

It was true, Aladdin was holding his stomach and laughing his head off. Morgiana was certain she saw a few tears fall from the child's eyes.

"But he's crying!"

"Out of fun!" Alibaba smiled.

Aladdin started to calm down again.

"Don't be scared for me, Morgiana. It was fun! Besides, Alibaba would never do anything to hurt me."

"Yeah, that's right!" Alibaba nodded with a big grin. "I wouldn't do anything that could harm Aladdin. He's like a brother to me!"

"I see," Morgiana said, but she was still confused. Alibaba smirked.

"Are YOU ticklish, Morgiana?" he asked, which sounded kinda evil to Morgiana.

"No, no one has even treated me so...playfully."

"Well, then," Alibaba said as he began to approach her. "I will be happy to show you how fun it can be!"

Morgiana was worried and grabbed Alibaba's arm. She then through him over her shoulder and flat on the ground. It happened so fast, that it took Alibaba a few minutes to realize he was on the ground again. He finally let out a gasp of surprise.

"That looked like it hurt," Aladdin observed.

"Don't do that again! I do not wish to be tickled!" Morgiana said, looking scared.

"Well, you never know if something is fun unless you try," Alibaba said as he rubbed his ribs.

"Alibaba, can we play again soon?" Aladdin asked. Alibaba chuckled.

"Sure, and Morgiana can play too!"

"No, I don't want to. It's weird!"

"Come on, Mor!" Aladdin smiled. "It'll be fun."

Despite how Morgiana didn't want to get involved in the game, Aliaba and Aladdin eventually got her to play too. After a while, even she was starting to have fun and smile.

THE END


End file.
